protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Prólogo
Estes textos foram escritos entre 1969 e 1973. A maioria deles foi publicada na França em 1972-73. Expressam as posições de um grupo de pessoas determinadas a tentar organizar algum tipo de ação sistemática. Apesar de suas deficiências, a Internacional Situacionista mostrou – entre outras coisas – o que Marx explicou há mais de 100 anos: não apenas é importante compreender o movimento histórico e agir de acordo com ele, mas também ser algo diferente das atitudes e valores da sociedade que os revolucionários querem destruir. A atitude militante é de fato contra-revolucionária, na medida em que fragmenta o indivíduo, separando suas necessidades reais (individuais e sociais)e a razão pela qual ele não pode suportar o mundo de sua ação para transformar o mundo. De fato, o militante se recusa a admitir que ser revolucionário é simultaneamente mudar sua própria vida e a sociedade. Reprimindo o impulso que o contrapõe à sociedade, ele se submete à ação revolucionária como se ela lhe fosse exterior: é fácil ver o caráter moral dessa atitude. O que era errado e conservador, no passado, torna-se hoje cada vez mais reacionário. Qualquer que tenha sido a situação, há 50 ou 100 anos atrás, o atual movimento revolucionário não tem como objetivo produzir as condições do comunismo, já plenamente criadas pelo capital. Nosso objetivo é a comunização imediata da sociedade. O capital invadiu e dominou nossas vidas na mesma medida em que – pelo menos nos países desenvolvidos –hoje somos revolucionários porque não podemos mais suportar nossa relação com o trabalho, os amigos, o ambiente... Queremos transformar o mundo porque se torna cada vez mais difícil nos realizarmos e nos afirmarmos nele. A necessidade mais importante do ser humano, o outro ser humano, aparece ao mesmo tempo fechada e distante. O comunismo, isto é, a comunidade humana, está próximo: só a inércia da sociedade o impede de emergir. Mas sua base está aí. As relações sociais capitalistas são poderosas, mas frágeis. O capital precisa desviar completamente os impulsos sociais da revolução para a política, da atividade revolucionária que busca realizar as necessidades das pessoas para a atividade política que despreza essas necessidades. Por exemplo, as pessoas querem controlar suas próprias vidas, que são reguladas pela lógica da produção de mercadorias e valor. Os grupos políticos explicam que a alternativa é a democracia real, ou o governo operário, ou mesmo a anarquia. Eles querem alterar o aparato de decisão, não as relações sociais que o determinam. Eles sempre reduzem as aspirações sociais ao problema do poder, alegando que tudo mudará quando ele for solucionado. E que o poder deve ser dado a um partido proletário, às massas ou distribuído a todos. O militante individual e os grupos políticos sofrem de um desvio de personalidade. Eles exprimem todos os problemas reais em termos de poder. Mas hoje os revolucionários rechaçam o estilo e a atitude militante. Debord, Society of the Spectacle, Black & Red, 1970. Mas isso é só uma parte da questão. A revolução é a comunização da sociedade, mas este processo é mais do que a soma de ações diretas. Nossa tarefa não é mais política, porque tornou-se desnecessário organizar o desenvolvimento das forças produtivas ou manter e apoiar esse desenvolvimento com a ação coercitiva do proletariado sobre a pequena burguesa (como foi dito por Marx em 1875, na Crítica do Programa de Gotha). Mas nossa ação ainda é política, de maneira negativa. É verdade, o capital será destruído pela subversão geral pela qual as pessoas se apropriam de sua relação com o mundo. Porém, nada de decisivo será alcançado enquanto o Estado (isto é, todos os Estados) mantiver algum poder. Esta sociedade não apenas consiste numa rede de relações sociais: esta rede é centralizada numa força que concentra o poder para preservar esta sociedade. Como força central, o Estado deve ser destruído pela ação centralizada aliada com a ação que destrói o poder em toda parte. Ambas são necessárias. É óbvio que seria totalmente absurdo fundar uma organização central agora. Mas coordenação e preparação para as tarefas da revolução já são necessárias. Qualquer posição diferente é superficial e ingênua. A questão militar é importante e deve ser considerada. O capitalismo se contentaria de nos ver mudando nossas vidas localmente, enquanto ele se perpetua globalmente. Isto não é pura teoria. O capital fez nossas vidas tão miseráveis que muitos tentarão modificar suas vidas pessoais numa revolução futura. É tolice dizer que o capitalismo é fraco. Pelo contrário, ele pode tolerar qualquer coisa (destruição da família, da hierarquia e até das relações mercantis numa escala limitada) desde que essas mudanças não o impeçam de realizar seu ciclo de acumulação. A revolução paralisará o capitalismo, mediante o desenvolvimento de relações comunistas diretas e a destruição de seu poder militar. Hoje, a subversão implica a luta permanente contra todas as formas de militantismo e política. O movimento comunista não é apolítico, mas antipolítico. E combate o Estado e os grupos que, situando-se como mediações entre o proletariado e o comunismo, acreditam e fazem as pessoas acreditarem em soluções políticas. Certamente, tais grupos são diferentes de um país para outro. Na França e na Itália, os tradicionais partidos comunistas são muito poderosos e os sindicatos que controlam diferem dos sindicatos americanos, ingleses ou norte-europeus. Então, o texto sobre "A Luta de Classes e seus Aspectos mais Característicos" pode parecer irrelevante para os contextos americano, alemão ou inglês. Mas o processo essencial é o mesmo. Quando falamos no fim do reformismo, estamos nos referindo à tendência geral. Isso não significa que as lutas reformistas estão se tornando raras. Pelo contrário, muita gente, dentro e fora da classe operária, luta por reformas. Mas essas lutas são manifestações de um profundo movimento para o comunismo. É verdade que, estatisticamente falando, só uma minoria está envolvida. Pode ser facilmente demonstrado que a greve de Lordstown, nos EUA, em 1972, foi excepcional; embora tenha sido sintomática de uma tendência social. O atraso da França e da Itália com relação aos EUA e à Inglaterra criou algumas mediações que não funcionam como as de outros países. A política ainda é muito tradicional na França e na Itália: a esquerda e a extrema esquerda ainda pretendem se opor ao Estado e têm alguma capacidade para organizar as pessoas. Em outros países, muitos grupos extremistas desapareceram (o SDS americano e alemão, por exemplo). Mas estas são diferenças menores. A dificuldade consiste em ir além do "marxismo" tradicional sem rejeitar conceitos relevantes. Não basta compreender que Marcuse, Mandel, Sweezy e Magdoff dificilmente têm algo a ver com comunismo, e "retornar à Marx". Também é preciso ver o que realmente mudou e que partes da teoria comunista precisam ser adaptadas à luz da situação atual. Uma das nossas tarefas principais é imaginar o comunismo. Por exemplo, os países subdesenvolvidos - para usar um vocabulário capitalista - não terão que organizar um estágio de industrialização similar ao que os países industrializados experimentaram no passado. Em muitas partes da Ásia, África e da América Latina, o capital ainda não subjugou completamente o trabalho à sua dominação. Velhas formas de vida social ainda existem (por quanto tempo?). O comunismo dará a elas novo nascimento - com a ajuda da tecnologia "ocidental", mas aplicada de uma maneira totalmente diferente do modo como ela foi usada no Ocidente. O fato de que proletários dos países subdesenvolvidos não podem criar o comunismo sem se rebelarem não nos deve levar a subestimá-los. Devemos mostrar a natureza capitalista da China e do Vietnã do Norte, que desenvolveram o trabalho assalariado. Mas devemos também examinar o papel que os proletários da Ásia desempenharão numa revolução futura. A insurreição no Ceilão de 1971 foi realmente um movimento moderno Ceylon : The JVP Uprising of April, 1971, Solidarity, Londres, 1972. A utopia está de volta. Já podemos ouvir notícias de todos os lugares.